<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17: Fade by LeosLust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531269">17: Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust'>LeosLust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The light party re-enters Sastasha for a quick mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17: Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honestly the fact that their linkpearl connection was continuing to fade should have been a big red flag sound alarm bells in all of their minds. But did they stop what they were doing and regroup? Absolutely not! After all, at this point, what could possibly be capable of seriously harming the Warriors of Light when they were in such a minor mission?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lea’s vision began to fade back in - albeit in slowly patches of shape and colour, her head ringing so loudly that she couldn’t hear anything going on - the answer was staring her right in the face. The cause of harm looked incredibly pleased with itself; a smug, maniacal grin covering the lower portion of its face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the name of the kami is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ascian</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sastasha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentally i am not here i am trying to not yeet myself to next friday when i'll get to move the fuck outta where i am rn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>